Past Lives: The Things Unknown and Unsaid
by RECH2O
Summary: What do we really know about Cleo's childhood? She knew Emma. She was afraid of water. But what is with all the suddon secrets? What happened that is so bad that Cleo would go the extra mile to keep it secret from... everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Past Lives: The Things Unknown and Unsaid **

**About 12 Years Ago **

"Esta bem(1), It's alright," Emma said, her voice cracking with sadness. "We're ok."

"Are we Emma?" Cleo asked fear starting to run into her thoughts. "We're stranded on an island and anyone who might know where we are is… out there. Isto é mau(2)."

Emma looked to where Cleo was pointing. The boat fire was still visible from their spot on the beach. No one could be seen around it, no life boats either. No one else seemed to have gotten off.

"Someone will find us," Emma said. "People will start to wonder, soon, the other teachers. They'll look for us. They'll see us here. We'll be ok."

Emma moved closer to Cleo. Her blond hair brushed ageist her friends face as she tried to comfort her. Cleo's brown eyes looked up at her friend. "We're the only survivors, Emma. I know it. E quando alguém acha-nos, seremos só uns que souberam o que aconteceram, como ficamos aqui, como sobrevivemos, mas não fizeram. Mas não posso lembrar-me de o que aconteceu-se(3)... It seemed like a dream. Ninguém me acreditaria.(4)"

"I know what you mean. This doesn't seem real," Emma said softly watching as the fire in the distance fizzled out to nothing. "Let's keep this between us, how we got here, what happened, what we saw. Can you do that?"

Cleo nodded. "nosso segredo.(5)"

Cleo watched the fire as sirens were sounding low in the distance. Flashing lights were everywhere. Divers were in the water and before anyone knew it, Cleo and Emma were safe and everyone was gone, forgetting the entire incident, every child, every name, every face, every life lost because of a small problem and a silly mistake.

**Present Day **

"Alright, class, your end of the nine weeks projects will be due in six weeks. I want you to research a tragedy that either happened around the Gold Coast, or where you grew up as a child. You can easily find some old papers from events around here in the library. I want you to have picked an event for approval next class," Mrs. Collins explained to the class. "This will all lead up to our week of remembrance. Most remember the tragedy that hit here 12 years ago, but I know some don't, and others weren't here. We will be talking a lot about that tragedy in weeks to come."

Just then the bell rang. Students started to make their way for the door. Rikki stood, gathering her things and walked up to Cleo, whom sat in the front. Bella joined her friends from her seat on the other side of the room, and the three of the made their way out of the class room.

"So what big tragedy is Mrs. Collins referring to, Cleo?" Bella asked as they rounded the corner and met up with Will.

"I really don't remember. I was six and in grade 1," Cleo explained trying to brush the subject off.

"You don't remember anything of it, not even a simple what do you think happened?" Rikki asked getting curious.

"There was an accident, some students and a teacher died, that's really all I can remember. Again, I was six," Cleo said walking ahead of her friends to her locker.

"So Mrs. Collin's explain the project today?" Will half asked. "I think I'm going to work with the murder of this girl I knew when I was ten. She was killed by her father, whom turned out not to be her father."

Bella turned to look at him and he smiled. "I'm going to do the disappearance of a twelve year-old-girl in Ireland. No one found her, ever."

"That's terrible," Cleo commented closing her locker and following her friends to the road.

"Yeah, some crazy people say they saw her the day she disappeared jumping off a pier into the ocean. They say she either committed suicide or was a mermaid," Bella explained with a smile. "They also said I was a mermaid, and that me and that girl were going to rule the world."

"Funny, Kim thought we were going to take over the world, right Rikki," Cleo said with a laugh as the teens made their way to Rikki's Café.

Once there, Rikki tossed off her bag in her office, kissed her oh-so-annoying boyfriend, and raced out to where her friends had taken a seat on the couch indoors. The weather outside was too cool and was calling for rain, better safe than sorry. Cleo pulled out her notebook and flipped to the page where she wrote the homework assignment down. Zane made his way, behind Rikki, to the couch and peered over Cleo's shoulder. He read her notebook.

"So what are you picking Cleo?" Zane asked as Cleo twisted to get a good look at him. "That terrible accident from…. awe, awe " Zane didn't get to finish because Cleo had gotten to him so he wouldn't.

The other's watched her as she let go of Zane, after he got the message to keep quiet. They shook it off quick and went straight back to talking about the mystery accident.

"Hey Zane, do you know anything about an accident from when you and Cleo were in grade 1?" Rikki asked, hoping to get more answers from Zane than she did Cleo.

Zane looked to Cleo's dagger eyes, knowing that was a silent threat, "I don't know much," he admitted. "sorry."

"It's cool, we'll learn about it soon. I was just wondering if you knew anything about it before hand." Rikki said walking away from the group.

After Rikki was gone, Cleo made a quick exit, hoping no one would ask her about the accident again. But she wasn't quick enough, she was caught by Zane.

"Do you mind?" Cleo asked pushing her way past Zane.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Zane asked. "Is there a problem with just telling them now. They're going to find out."

"Because they will want to know exactly what everyone else still wants to know, and I can't lie to my friends," Cleo explained.

Zane sighed, "Then don't, tell them. They'll understand, you should know that."

Cleo looked into Zane's eyes, "That's just it, even I don't understand. How would they?" And with that, she left.

_Translations: 1) It is alright 2) This is bad 3)_ _And when someone does find us, we will be only ones who knew what happened, how we got here, how we survived, but they didn't. But I can't even remember what happened myself. 4) No one would believe me 5) our secret _


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Lives: The Things Unknown and Unsaid **

**Present Day**

Bella ran into the room, late again. She quickly sat down next to Cleo, who was chatting with Rikki about their project. Both Bella and Rikki were getting excited to hear about the accident Cleo claimed to know nothing about.

The teacher walked in, just before the bell rang. She was holding pages of old news paper. She started passing out the paper. As she passed Cleo she didn't give her a paper.

"Cleo, can I talk to you," She asked as she sat down at her desk.

Cleo turned from her friends and started for the teacher's desk. Once their Mrs. Collins handed her a slip of paper and said, "I want you to do your report on the grade one boat wreck. Can you do that?"

Cleo was shocked. "I guess," she answered, unsure.

"That's great," Mrs. Collins said. "Then, since Emma is no longer here, I want you to speak at the assembly in six weeks."

With that, Cleo was at a loss for words. She spared a quick glance back to her friends and then looked back at her teacher, who had started to write something on her desk. Then she handed the note to Cleo and said, "Take this to Mrs. Ig in the auditorium for directions and rehearsal times. Other, younger students will be there as well as some of our grads who will remember the incident well, mostly siblings."

Cleo nodded, not knowing really what she should say to that. Taking the note, Cleo grabbed her things. She shrugged to her friends as she exited the room, leaving Rikki and Bella sitting there confused in their seats.

"Ok, class, today I want you to read through these old papers and pick a story for your project. For the project, you will have your story, you will create a news cast to go with it, you must work with partners for the news cast, but I want a story from each student. 1 story will be news casted, the other will be written in a descriptive report," Mrs. Collins explained. "Start reading while I assign partners."

Rikki opened the paper on her desk to the first page and right there in big letter it said, "Four-Year-Old Found by Fishermen on Mako Island, Wet, Bruised and Alone."

Getting hooked, Rikki read through the story, learning of a fisherman, and his team, unnamed, docked on Mako for a few minutes and found a four-year-old, also unnamed, crying. She was found out to be from Brazil, spoke Portuguese, and had parents that neglected her and forgot her. She was taken in by the head on the boat, and raised as his daughter.

After reading the article, Rikki checked the date on the page, April 17th 1996. She would have been four at the time too. Which meant Cleo and Zane were four when that happened. She knew what she was doing for her project.

"Rikki, are you paying attention to me," Mrs. Collin asked coming up to Rikki's desk.

"What… no not really," Rikki confessed.

"I was saying, your partner will be Bella," Mrs. Collin's explained again. "Your project should be the most intrusting to see, since neither of you two grew up here."

Rikki looked to Bella and smiled. This project was going to be a breeze for both of them.

In the auditorium, Cleo walked in to find, two sophomores, four seniors, and three grades. She recognized the seniors to be Kelsey Hale, Mathew Marks, Laura James, and Elise Bon-Ryle, four classmates from her grade 2 class. None of them really liked her and usually stayed there distance from her. She always guessed it was because she lived and their best friend, Mac Besser, didn't.

Cleo smiled as she walked up the long isle between the stairs up to the stage where everyone was sitting. The two sophomores were discussing their latest test results. The grades were talking about college and how they missed seeing everyone around the school. The seniors were watching Cleo.

"Alright, let's go over who is here," Mrs. Ig said walking out from behind stage. "I see Haley and Dylan could make it out of class," She motioned to the sophomores sitting with their legs dangling from the stage. "And I'm glad Jamie, Bailey, and Hannah could make it here today." She looked towards the grades, who were standing off to the side. "And then we have, Kelsey, Mathew, Laura, Elise, and of course, Cleo." She looked to the seniors and they gave her a quick what-are-we-doing-here smile.

Mrs. Ig started walking around handing out packets of paper that felt as if they could be scripts to the next Hollywood Blockbuster. Cleo started reading through the list of dates, and what needed to be done and by whom. She read her name in there much more than anyone else's.

"Ok, so here is the deal, I want our Mrs. Cleo to do most of the talking, since this is going to be her show, but everyone will have something to present and a good amount of time to do just that." Mrs. Ig was talking off the wall as she did most the time in theater class. "So after you have your sheets, you can go, except you, Mrs. Cleo."

With that, everyone left, leaving Cleo standing there with her crazy teacher and again, nothing to say.

"Cleo, do you think you can do this for me?" Mrs. Ig asked once everyone was out of the auditorium. "I will write what you have to say and give you note cards with just that on them, but I also want your interpretation throughout the presentation."

Cleo nodded, "I guess I could do that." Cleo agreed, hoping it would be a quick way to tell her friends what she had been through without them asking her too many questions.

"That's great, now if have any way of talking to Mrs. Emma, I would love to hear something from her as well," Mrs. Ig said excitedly.

"I'll see what I can do," Cleo said with a bright smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Lives: The Things Unknown and Unsaid **

**Present Day **

"Cleo!" Cleo spun around at the sound of her name. As she did, she saw Zane Bennett coming down from Rikki's Café. Cleo stopped in her tracks, wondering why on earth Zane wanted to talk to her.

"Guess who is moving in next to me," Zane said when they were close enough to talk.

"Who?" Cleo asked, uninterested.

Zane took two secants to catch his breath, then said as best he could, "Cater Nassir."

Cleo was shocked out of her mind. She couldn't even speak.

**About 12 Years Ago **

"Only two survive deadly boat wreck, which killed many, most under the age of 7. Reasons to how the boat capsized are still unknown, investigations will continue." The reporters voice rang in the ear of Emma as she lay in her room listening to her father and mother in the den.

"I know you want to help her, but don't you think we should talk to her first?" Her father tells her mother.

Tears run down Emma's face as she watches pictures of her former class mates flash across the television screen. She sees her teachers and parents that had been in the class room at least once before. She understood what happened to them, but she was still so unsure of what happen to herself.

A young boys face blasted onto the screen, the name Carter Nassir was printed on the bottom. Emma expression was blank as she stared at that little boys face.

**Present Day **

"Ok, Class, today I want to introduce a new student whom will be joining us for the rest of the year," Mrs. Collins said with a cheery voice. "So let's all try and welcome Carter Nassir into the class."

A boy walked in with shaggy blond hair and bright, almost fake, blue eyes. He was average height, and very muscular. As he walked in he flashed his bright white smile to Cleo, whom remained expressionless through the whole experience.

"Carter, I want you to work with Cleo for this project we are doing this nine weeks. She will explain everything to you," Mrs. Collin said with a smile. "Ok class break up into your groups."

Rikki and Bella slide together, but not without a quick glance in Cleo's direction. They knew that Cleo had an alternative project for reasons she was not telling them. But they didn't understand why the new student would have the same project as her. They watched closely as the two of them spoke in hushed voices.

"What do you think is up with the new boy?" Bella asked Rikki. "Already getting alternative projects and getting close to Cleo of all people."

"There is definitely something up with him," Rikki whispered. "Look at them. It's like they're old friends. Cleo would not be that reckless."

The girls watched Cleo for most of class as she talked quietly with Carter. When the bell rang, both of them were at Cleo side before she could even turn around.

"So how's the new boy?" Rikki asked after Cleo noticed them standing there.

Cleo sighed and started, "Annoying, self-centered, vain, downright obnoxious…"

"Tell us what you really think of him," Bella interrupted with a laugh. "He can't be that bad."

"Oh but he is," Cleo answered as the three of them started to the door. "Carter Nassir is not on the top of the best people to be around list, somewhere after Charlotte, but way after Nate."

"Must be bad then," Rikki commented as Bella stood confused over who Charlotte was.

The girls meet up with Will again before walking over to the café. Rikki didn't pressure Cleo into saying more about Carter, but that didn't mean she let it go either. At the café, Rikki went back to see Zane, while Cleo, Bella, and Will sat down outside and started on their English homework.

"Mr. Nat has really lost it," Bella commented as she throw the paperback book of Things Fall Apart down on the table. "We have to finish the last part with detailed notes by tomorrow."

"And when did you get this assignment?" Will asked.

"Yesterday," Bella clarified.

Will didn't speak after that. Cleo turned to her work, just a shadow was being cast over her book. She looked up to see Carter standing right behind Bella and Will.

"Can I help you," Cleo asked in a sweet enough voice.

"I just wanted to talk, maybe in privet," Carter asked.

Cleo looked to her friends. She smiled and followed Carter off to a spot away from people. She looked him in the eyes waiting for him to talk.

"It's not what you think," Carter started.

"And what do I think?" Cleo asked, not completely sure she and Carter were on the same page.

"I didn't start the fire," Carter clarified. "I wasn't even on that boat, remember."

"And you were missing afterwards. I highly doubt that is the truth." Cleo started to play with the ends of her hair as she spoke. "You went missing, your family did, after that trip. What were people suppose to think."

Carter was silent. He looked Cleo in the eyes for a long time. Then he took her hands and whispered, "What was I suppose to do? I couldn't stay, and my parents weren't even really my parents. They were figure heads. They didn't even know. You knew that. I had to leave at the same time they did, or…."

"People would notice?" Cleo asked pulling her hands away. "Well maybe that's what you needed."

With that Cleo left Carter standing there alone. She grabbed her bag and started for the beach. Carter watched until she was out of sight. Then he looked into the café to see Zane with Rikki, and he frowned. Watching them two, he was not happy.

"This is not what you were suppose to do Bennett," Carter whispered.

Rikki was holding Zane's hand inside the café. He was talking to her softly, making her laugh and telling her of what they were doing that night. Rikki was enjoying all the attention he was giving her and getting excited for that night. But then, like out of nowhere, the fire sprinklers turned on. Rikki was drenched and had to make a run for the office. Zane was shocked and confused and spent the rest of the work day figuring out how it happened.

_A/N: Pop Quiz: Here are three questions about H2o. If you answer correctly I will PM you a sneaky Peek of the next chapter. _

_In Episode 7 of the third season, what dose Cleo tell her father and Sam right before she disappears into the ocean? A) I have to go. B) On the other hand, a swim seems nice right now. C) You know what, your right, the water dose look great. D) I think I will go for a swim. _

_How dose Sophie get the other applicants for the job at Rikki's Café to leave so she can get the job? A) Tells them the job is taken. B) Tells them there's a better job. C) She was the only one there D) Tells them Zane is a bad boss._

_What dose Bella ask of Sophie in the end of season 3 episode 7? A) If she could be nice to her B) If she could be nicer to Will C) If she could let her be with Will D) if they could be friends for Will sake. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Lives: The Things Unknown and Unsaid **

_A/N: The answers to the questions are, 1) C) You Know what, You're right, the water dose look great. 2) A) Tells them the job is taken 3) D) If they could be friends for Will's Sake Good try to all that answered the questions. _

**Present Day **

"Rikki, I think we're lost," Will called up to Rikki who was trying to lead the way through the woods of Mako island.

"We are not lost," Rikki argued for the final time. "I know exactly where we are."

"And where's that?" Bella asked, coming up from behind Rikki.

"Well… it's… lost," Rikki finally agreed.

Bella and Will stopped in their tracks and started at Rikki.

"Ok, ok, let's just go this way until we find the moon pool," Rikki suggested. "It can't be that far."

"We're on the other side of the island," Will reminded her. "How far do you think that is?"

Rikki looked back at him and scowled. "Fine you're so sure of yourself, you lead us then."

As Will and Rikki fought, Bella started to move away from them, following something she heard in the woods. She slipped deeper into the woods, listening to something that sounded like crying. She pulled away at a branch to revel a young girl, on more than age four sitting on the ground in tears.

"Um… guys… I think you should come see this," Bella called.

**About 14 Years Ago **

"Just be quiet, Joe," The almost 30-year-old man called to his co-worker. "I hear something in the forest."

"Come on, Bob is not going to be happy if we stray too far from the boat," His co-worker called to him. "Get back here."

"Um, Joe, you might want to see this," The man said as he stumbled onto a young girl crying in the woods. "Go get Bob."

**Present Day **

"(1)Onde minha mãe é?" The little girl spoke quickly, leaving Bella, Will and Rikki confused. "(2) Quem são você? Onde sou? Quero ir para casa."

"What is she saying?" Bella asked. "What language is that, Spanish?"

"Could be anything, never heard it," Will confessed. "Let's take her back to the mainland, find someone to give her to… the police maybe."

Rikki just looked at him and asked, "What do we tell the police we were doing out here. 'it's fine we're mermaids we're out here all the time.'"

"Um… Rikki…" Bella pointed down to the little girl standing there looking up at them.

"Bella, she doesn't understand a word we are saying," Rikki insured her. "But Will is right, we do have to take her back to the mainland. We could try to find someone who speaks her language, whatever it is. We could ask Zane or Cleo. They knew more people around here."

Will looked from Rikki to Bella. Then his eyes scanned the little girl. With her brunette hair, dark brown eyes, and darker completion, he was starting to think she actually looked a little like Cleo. Not mentioning this to the girls, he started to help the girls get the child to the boat. It took longer than it should have with the language barrier, but it was finally doable.

Back at home, Cleo was watching as Kim presented her history project to the family for the hundredth time that afternoon. She had yet to get a production she loved and won't stop till she had. Cleo was just hoping that would be soon.

In the middle of her speech, the doorbell rang. Cleo jumped at the opportunity to get away from her sister, and went to answer the door. Un to her luck, standing in the doorway was Carter.

"Hey, Carter," Cleo said, excitement lowering as the last person she wanted to see stepped into her house.

"Cleo, I just wanted to talk," Carter said looking at Cleo's family sitting on the couch. "Alone, if you don't mind."

"Um… I guess," Cleo said as she led Carter into the side room. She stood and started at Carter for a long time.

Finally he asked, "Do you have a problem with me?"

"No," Cleo answered too quick. "I mean… there are a lot of things about you that don't add up. I just don't can't be around someone who might be trying to hide something… I can't take any more of that pressure."

"That's it?" Carter asked. "That doesn't sound like it's it…. Cleo, you don't have to be afraid of me."

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Cleo asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"You know," Carter answered. "There has been talk of me returning, and I just wanted to make sure you are ok with it."

Cleo looked to where her family had gone back to the subject of Kim's project. Then she lowered her voice a little and said, "Carter, I know what happened, you know what happened, and Emma knows what happened. I don't care about what people are saying. If you're trying to ask if I think you should have come back, then get me straight, what you do is none of my business. So go ahead and do as you please."

Carter kept his eyes on Cleo for a secant, hoping in some way she would crack, but she didn't move. Sighing, Carter left the Sertori house, and Cleo unchanged by his appearance.

Taking the little girl to Zane was easier said than done, with the others. Since she hardly understood them, she was at a loss to get that they wanted to help her. After giving her food and water, she finally started to follow them as they led her to Zane.

Zane was in the café, going over everything for the hundredth time when they showed up. He was taken aback at first by the child until they explained why she was with them.

"Let me get this straight, you just found her on Mako alone with no one around?" Zane asked. "And you want me to see if I know the language she speaks."

"Yeah, that's about right," Rikki said stepping aside so Zane could see the little girl.

Zane took a closer look at her. As much as they wanted her to, she just won't talk for him, but Zane had another idea.

"Ok, just leave her with me," He said finally. "I promise I will get to the bottom of this."

_Translations 1) Where is my mother 2) Who are you? Where am I? I want to go home._

_A/N: Pop quiz time: Three questions, three right answers, one sneak peek. _

_What does Rikki not want for her birthday? A) people to remember B) a party C) cake D) presents _

_Who finds Rikki's birthday present from the girls odd at first? A) Zane B) Sophie C) Will D) Sophie and Will _

_Why do they girls trust Will so much? A) He helped them out B) He hasn't told yet C) He saved Rikki D) He also has a secret _


	5. Chapter 5

**Past Lives: The Things Unknown and Unsaid **

_A/N: Answers to the questions: 1)B) a party 2)D) Sophie and Will 3) C) He saved Rikki Good job to all that tried the questions. And story time… _

**Present Day **

The rush of the cool water raced over her. Eyes open, she saw everything. Her eyes caught, only for a secant on where she came from, now gone. Then searching the area, she caught a sight of blond hair. Finally she realized where she was. No air, she couldn't move a muscle. She couldn't swim up. She was drowning. Then she saw him. His eyes locked on to hers, before the pain and nothing.

The sound of her alarm woke Cleo up from her nightmare. She took three quick breaths, reminding herself, she was above water, and that air was all around her. But whatever she did, she couldn't get the feeling of drowning out of her mind, or the eyes of who saved her.

"Cleo, the phone is for you," She heard her dad call from outside her door.

Cleo jumped out of bed and opened the door to take the phone. She quickly closed it again before she said, "Hello."

"Hey, Cleo," the voice on the other end said. "It's Zane, I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"And you had to ask at…" Cleo looked at the clock. "8am? What could be that important?"

"Will, Rikki, and Bella found a little girl on Mako," Zane said slowly. 

"I'll be there in a few," Cleo said hanging up the phone and starting to get ready to get over to Zane's.

Rikki followed Bella down to the beach. She had her sandals in one hand and the article in the other. "I'm telling you, this happened before to a fishing crew. They were stopped at Mako and found a four-year-old girl speaking Portuguese. How weird is that? And we would have been four when this happened."

"Ok, it's a little weird, I admit," Bella said pushing her loss blond hair out of her eyes. "There is a reasonable expiation for this."

"I just wish we could talk to the girl our age, but there was no name. Just says she was taken in by one of the crew members," Rikki explained showing Bella the paper. "Not even a picture."

"Maybe he wanted his privacy," Bella tossed out. "She was four. If someone saw that a four-year-old was just being given away to a man, don't you think someone could have just come along and kidnapped her. Then what?"

"You're right," Rikki agreed. "That girl had been through enough just being left by her parents on Mako."

"Speaking of which, did you ever get a call back form Zane about our little find?" Bella asked.

"Not yet," Rikki admitted. "Probably gave up and gave her to the police with some exotic story."

Zane opened the door for Cleo right before she rang the door bell. He daggered her inside with few words. Taking her to a room upstairs, he opened the door to revel the little girl, crying on the bed.

"And what makes you think it's Portuguese she is speaking?" Cleo asked as she stepped into the room.

"Does it matter what the language is?" He asked. "You are they best person to deal with… her."

Cleo sighed and looked down to the little girl, who had stopped crying when they walked in the room. She moved back as Cleo walked forward, obviously unsure if Cleo was ok to trust. Smiling Cleo stretched her hand out, hopping the little girl would take it. "Está bem(1)," She whispered, and the little girl stepped forward, taking her hand.

**About 13 Years Ago **

"Ok, class, today we have a special little girl joining us," The teacher said as the group of five-year-olds started to settle down enough to be spoken to. "Now we have been working with languages for the past week, can anyone name the three we have worked the most with?"

A little girl with stick straight blond hair shot her hand in the air like a bullet. "Emma?" The teacher called.

"Spanish, French, and Portuguese," Emma answered as if she was the star of the class, which got her an ugly look from a boy in the back.

"That's right," The teacher said with a smile. "Our new student is from another country all the way across the ocean, and she will speak one of those languages, does anyone remember which one?"

Emma's hand went up again, "Portuguese."

"Thank you, Emma, yes Portuguese," The teacher looked out amongst her class. "Now what lines have we learned so far that will help when speaking to our new friend, everyone together."

"Oi, (2) como são você (3) adeus (4) and Está bem(1)," The class said in unison.

**Present Day**

Taking in the calm breeze blowing softly, Rikki made her way up the beach to the café. Zane, spotting her quickly, made a bee-line for where she was walking.

"I took care of her," Zane said softly.

Rikki, looking behind herself to see if anyone was listening, answered, "You didn't just turn her into the police?"

"Nope, better, I found someone who has dealt with something like her before," Zane answered proudly.

"So you mean someone who knew the last girl?" Rikki asked, making herself seemed pleased with the idea of knowing something she shouldn't.

Zane was shocked, though, not impressed. "How do you know about that?"

Rikki smiled as she counted to walk along the beach. "I read it from a paper Mrs. Collins gave us in class. A four-year-old girl found on Mako by fishermen 14 years ago. What did you do, find one of the fishermen who found the first girl?"

Zane nodded. "Something like that, you could say."

Cleo entered her house, the little girl in tow. She smiled when she saw Sam and her father were home.

"So is this that little girl you told me about over the phone?" her father asked and Cleo nodded.

"Her name is Katelyn, from Brazil, speaks Portuguese, everything adds up," Cleo explained. "Abusive, negating, parents who stopped by on a one day trip, leaving their daughter."

"I think this is enough evidence, don't you?" Don asked his daughter.

Cleo nodded looking down to the little girl, who seemed lost and confused. "Está bem(1)," Cleo whispered softly to her, and she held on to Cleo's hand even more.

_Translations: 1) It is alright 2) Hello 3) How are you 4) good-bye _

_Pop Quiz: You know the drill, three questions, with the correct answers comes a quick sneak peek into the next chapter. _

_What do the boys on the beach call Bella in 3x01? A) Priss B) Snob C) Chic D) Loser _

_Why does Will go out so late for a dive? A) Twilight dives are the best B) No other time C) He doesn't like sharks, whom are away at night D) His sister tells him to _

_What does Cleo not want to be at the opening of Rikki's? A) Over dressed B) Under dressed C) Out shinning Rikki D) Not classy enough _


	6. Chapter 6

**Past Lives: The Things Unknown and Unsaid **

_A/N: answers to the questions are… 1) B) Snob 2) A) Twilight dives are the best 3) A) Over dressed. Good job to all that tried the questions and now to chapter 6… _

**About 14 years ago **

"I'm sorry, but there isn't enough evidence to plead the case," The officer said looking down at the four-year-old girl standing by the man's side. "The couple said they just made a mistake, she could've gotten those injuries from the island. Yes, I can say she will be in your custody now, her parents can't be trusted if they leave her on a trip, but other than that, there is nothing we can do."

The officer looked down at the little girl. He smiled at her, but she pulled away from him, scared of what he was going to do.

"I can find you a therapist, and tutor for her, but after that, I can't do much more," The officer said, directing his words back at the man.

"I understand," The man said looking down at the little girl again. "I'll do my best."

**Present Day **

"Hey, Cleo," Bella called as she and Rikki raced forward to catch up to their friend in the school hallway. "Did you hear about the girl on Mako?"

"Yeah, Zane told me about her, funny how something like that would happen twice," Cleo said, hiding her fear.

"Wait," Rikki said stopping Cleo from walking any further. "Zane told you?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Cleo asked maneuvering around Rikki to keep walking.

"When did you talk to Zane?" Bella wondered following Cleo into the class room.

"Yesterday, today," Cleo answered as she took a seat in the back. "I didn't know I had to tell you every time I spoke with Zane."

"You don't, we were just curious," Rikki answered taking her seat next to Cleo.

"Well don't be," Cleo said just before their teacher walked in and started the class.

Class that day went by fast for all three of them, and before they knew it, they were waiting for Mrs. Collins to give them their assignment for the day. As Mrs. Collins explained dates and special events, Cleo started to play with the end of her pencil. She was caught off guard when Mrs. Collins called her name.

"Yes?" She asked looking up at her teacher.

"Your wanted in the office," Mrs. Collins repeated.

Cleo nodded as she took her things and started for the office. Rikki and Bella watched as she left, then exchanged a look that said they knew something was up. As Mrs. Collins started back to the lesion, Rikki slipped a note to Bella saying they were going to question Cleo soon.

Cleo made her way up to the office to find Zane standing there in a normal prep school uniform, his father, her father and Katelyn.

"What's going on?" Cleo asked.

"The police want to talk to you," Her dad answered taking his daughter by the shoulder. Cleo looked back at Zane, but he just shrugged.

"The police, why?" Cleo asked following her father off school campuses and to his car. "Does this have to do with Katelyn?"

"Partially," Dr. Bennett answered. "And about 14 years ago, but nothing too bad, you're not in trouble or anything… yet." He had his eyes on his son as he said the last part.

Cleo looked back at Zane again, but he just shrugged again. She turned back to watch where she was going. She also watched as Katelyn followed so uncaringly. It was like she actually understood what was going on and that no one would hurt her.

" Sabe o que vai em?(1)" Cleo asked getting a shake from Katelyn. "Nem eu.(2)"

At the police station, everyone was all over Katelyn. She was being swarmed so much, Cleo was expecting her to start crying any secant. But she didn't, just kept her eyes glued to Cleo, whom sat next to Zane waiting for someone to tell them what was going on.

"Cleo Sertori," an officer finally called.

Cleo took a deep breath and followed him to a back room, away from all the madness. She looked over every part of him, from his bald head to his fancy uniform and shoes. He wasn't much taller than her, about Lewis's height and her was a bit overweight.

"So, Cleo," He started. "I'm Officer Nearly, you can call me that. I just want to know a few thing from you, is that ok?"

Cleo nodded as he took out a pen and clipboard. Officer Nearly sat right in front of Cleo, as if they were best friends talking before class.

"So you say Zane just called you and told you he had found this girl on Mako, is that right?" Cleo wasn't completely clear on what Zane told the police, but that sounded like a story he would tell, keep Rikki and Bella out of it completely.

"Yes that is right," Cleo answered in her most professional voice. "Then I went and talk to her."

"Right, and Katelyn, as she said her name is, told you her parents left her there, as if they didn't want her?" The officer had his eye burning into Cleo, starting to scare her a bit, so she just nodded. "Ok, we are going to do a few blood test with you and Katelyn and we will see where we are after that."

"Wow," Cleo said at the mention of a test done on her. "What, do you think Katelyn and I are siblings or something?"

"Exactly," The officer said before leaving Cleo alone in the room.

The bell rang, making Rikki and Bella both jump from their seats and make a bee line for the door. As soon as they were out of the class room, they were stopped by the new boy.

"Hey, you're Rikki right, Zane's girlfriend?" He asked pointing to Rikki.

"Yes, and you're Carter," Rikki pointed out. "Cleo's told me something of you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't listen to Cleo, anyway can I talk to you alone?" Cater asked pulling Rikki from Bella without much of an answer.

Once he had her away from anyone's hearing rang or sight, He took her by the arms, hard enough to leave marks on her arm and whispered, "Stay away from Zane, if you know what is good for you. I have plans for him." Then he left, leaving Rikki standing there, breathless and confused.

_Translations: 1) Do you know what is going on? 2)Neither do I _

_Pop Quiz: You get the point now, three right answers will get you a sneak peek of the next chapter. _

_What time does Will get up in 3x19? A)8:00 B)5:00 C)6:00 D)5:30 _

_How deep does Will dive in the diving compotation? A)80 meters B) 60 meters C) 80 feet D) 60 feet _

_Why is Rikki in the water with Ronnie in 3x19? A)He splashed her B)He wouldn't give her the ball C) He was taunting her D) Cleo told her to talk to Ronnie _


	7. Chapter 7

**Past Lives: The Things Unknown and Unsaid **

_Answers to Quiz: 1) B) 5:00 2) A) 80 meters 3)B) He won't give her the ball. Good job to all that tried the quiz. And on to this chapter… _

**About 13 Years Ago **

"Emma and Zane sitting in a tree," children called circling the blond girl, who was close to tears.

"Stop it," She called with her scratchy voice. "A girl and a boy can be friends."

"Yeah right, Little Miss Perfect. Girls have cutties and cutties make boys sick," a blond boy called. "No boy would want to be sick." He made throwing up noises, which made all the other children erupted in laughter. Emma started to cry and ran off. "Only a princess is fit to be with Zane Bennett, right Princess Emma."

**Present Day **

"What could he mean by that?" Bella asked after Rikki explained her conversation with Carter.

"How am I suppose to know?" Rikki asked. "He doesn't want Zane and me together, I know that for cretin."

"So what are you going to do?" Bella asked as she pulled back the beads at Rikki's Café letting Rikki step in. "You're not going to tell Zane, are you?"

"Of course not," Rikki said walking back to her office. "I'm going to get through this on my own, by getting to the bottom of this Carter Nassir character."

Inside the office, Rikki was caught off guard by what she saw. The place looked like it had been torn apart in search of something, but worse. Rikki was speechless. She stepped in further and caught sight of a small folded up piece of paper on the desk, with her name written in big red letters. She picked it up and read, "Just remember, Zane belongs to a Princess."

Without much as a word, Rikki stuffed the note into her pocket and turned to start picking up the office before Zane found out she was in trouble.

The doctor stepped out of the office to meet the Sertori's and Bennett's, whom were waiting calmly for the results of the tests. Cleo and Zane was sitting far from the dads and didn't hear what they said at first, and the expression on Mr. Sertori's face made Cleo expect the worst.

"Katelyn is your sister," her dad emphasized as Cleo and Zane got into ear shot.

"Really," Cleo asked, shock not only because she had a sister she didn't know about, but because they didn't find anything out about her not being human.

She looked down at Katelyn, who looked confused and out of it, and said, "É minha irmã(1)" And she finally got a smile from the little girl who had been through a lot, and hadn't smiled since she was taken from Mako.

"Eu nunca tive uma irmã(2)" She said excitedly.

Cleo sighed as she took a look at her watch and saw it was three already. She looked to her dad and said, "I have to get to work." Then she kissed him on the cheek and was out of the office before anyone could object to her leaving.

Rikki had the office almost back to the way it was normally, when Sophie stepped in with a bundle of black roses. She smiled as she said, "I think Zane would be get mad if he learned you were receiving these from a boy."

Rikki took one look at the flowers, and the name on the card and said, "Please don't tell Zane. It's not what you think."

"What's the note say?" Sophie asked as if she were really interested.

Rikki pulled the note, written in the same red ink as the one she got only a few hours before, and read, "I'm watching you clean. You don't want to tell him. Just remember, Zane belongs to a Princess."

Rikki looked around the office, no hiding places, no windows, the door was open. She jumped to close the door, not caring Sophie was still there and seeing her get as antsy as she was.

"What's that about?" Sophie asked.

"It's just… a joke," Rikki said, as if it were really nothing. "I have to get away. Can you watch the Café?"

Sophie nodded as Rikki raced out of the café, made sure no one was watching her, then jumped off the dock and into the cool ocean. She started for the one place she knew she couldn't be watched, Mako Island.

**About 12 Years Ago **

"It's a mermaid," One girl called looking over the boat. "I see a mermaid in the water."

"Sweetie step away from the edge of the boat," The teacher called, clearly over her head, even with the help of the classroom parents.

"I saw a mermaid, Emma," the girl said as she did what her teacher said. "uma sereia(3)." She looked towards the two girls standing not far from the edge as well.

"as sereias não existem(4)" One of the two girls blurted. But no one listened to her, for they didn't understand what she was saying. She didn't care, she understood them.

**Present Day **

"He's starting to scare me, Cleo," Bella said into her phone. "I mean, what would Carter have against Rikki?"

Cleo was still shocked from what her best friend was telling her. "I really have no clue." Not totally a lie. Cleo knew Carter didn't even know who Rikki was. He knew her, he knew Emma, but Rikki was a stranger to him. "And Rikki hasn't told Zane?"

"Nope," Bella clarified again. "Zane is completely out of this loop."

"Let's keep it that way," Cleo emphasized. "I don't think Zane needs t get worried about this. Carter is all talk."

"Right, you knew him when he was little," Bella reminded herself that Cleo had been there the longest.

"Yeah, and he is just not someone Zane should be messing with." Cleo said. "Leave Carter to me. I don't want you or Rikki getting hurt."

"Too late for that," Bella said before she hung up.

Cleo turned around and caught the note on her desk. She picked it up and read the words written in red ink, "Your friend is such a naïve one. I thought you and Emma would have taught her batter. Reminder, I have the power to end the life I saved, and it might not be yours."

Cleo set the note down and looked to the picture of Emma, Rikki and her she had still sitting on her desk, and fear ran through her veins as she thought of the one boy who could take that away.

_Translations: 1) You are my sister 2) I've never had a sister 3) a mermaid _

_Pop Quiz: Right answer the three questions correctly and get a sneak peek. _

_In 3x16 what word does Rikki not like Will using towards her? A) Protect B) help C) watch D) control _

_What singer does Mr. S like? A) Miley Cyrus B) Elvis Presley C) Indiana Evens D) Michel Jackson _

_Who saves who in 3x16? A) Rikki saves Will B) Will saves Rikki C) Bella saves Rikki D) Zane saves Cleo _


	8. Chapter 8

**Past Lives: The Things Unknown and Unsaid **

_Answers to quiz: 1)A) Protect B)Elves Presley A)Rikki saves Will great job to all that answered the questions and on to the chapter. P.S. 4) from the last chapter is mermaids don't exist. _

**Present Day **

"You told Cleo?" Rikki asked as she and Bella walked along the beach early that morning.

"I had to, Rikki," Bella reminded her. "Anyway, Cleo wants to help."

"I guess you're right," Rikki said as the two girls made a right and started for the board walk. "Anyway, it's not like Cleo's going to go tell Zane or anything."

"She emphasized that she wouldn't." Bella reminded her. "She also knows Carter better than we do. So she knows what to do about him. I say let's get together on Mako and plan out something quick."

"Right, how about two," Rikki suggested. "I'll tell Cleo." Then she ran off in one direction as Bella headed in the other.

Cleo did one last check of her hair in the mirror, making sure no piece was out of place. As she started out of the bathroom, she checked her phone; no messages. Then she ran down the stairs to find Zane in the kitchen with her dad and Katelyn sitting in the living room with Kim's old set of dolls.

"Hey, Zane?" Cleo called, but it sounded more like a question.

"What happened between you and Carter?" Was all Zane could asked, without even a hello.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Cleo confessed as she went about the kitchen as if Zane wasn't even there. "Carter and I agreed to stay away from each other."

"Then what was he talking about, seeing a girl I am close to?" Zane asked, which stopped Cleo right in her tracks, remembering Bella's call the night before.

She spun around to face Zane and put on the same smile she put on when she lied to her dad. Then she said, "I don't know what you are talking about. There are plenty of girls you are close to."

"Your right," Zane admitted as he started for the door. "He's just… not right." Then Zane left Cleo standing freaked in the kitchen and Katelyn unparsed in the living room.

Cleo was still trying to pull herself together, when her cell rang from the table next to her. She jumped at the noise, but checked the number and answered anyway.

"Hey, Cleo, we need to talk, you me and Bella," Rikki said after Cleo had said hello. "Can you meet us at Mako, say two."

"Is this about Carter?" Cleo asked, knowing for a fact it was.

"Yes," Rikki confirmed. "Will you be there?"

"I'll be there." Then Cleo hung up and looked back at Katelyn on the floor.

**About 11 Years Ago **

"Can't believe you can still do this," Cleo says as she watches her friend get ready for her first swim meet since the accident.

"Come on Cleo," Emma cried. "You can't be afraid of water all your life. One day, I know you'll love it."

"The only way I could love water was if I was a fish," Cleo reminded her friend. "I'm no fish."

"So if you were a mermaid you would love the water?" Emma asked.

"If I was a mermaid I would love the water, and not a day before," Cleo clarified.

**Present Day**

Cleo made her way down the beach, feeling the warm sand beneath her toes. The sun was high in the sky, making everything warmer than it normally was, and making the water sparkle. Standing inches from the water, Cleo's dream came back to her, the drowning and thought of no air. Then the past two and a half years came back to her, and she made her way quickly into the water, hoping not to be seen.

The swim was quick, as usual, and Cleo came swimming into the moon pool only a few minutes after Bella. Rikki had shown up even before her. They were ready to start the second I got there.

"So Carter," Rikki said. "What exactly is his problem?"

"Come on, Rikki," Cleo said trying to stay sweet. "Carter is just a new boy, who happen to live here before."

"So why is everyone afraid of him?" Bella asked.

"They think he is immortal," Cleo mumbled just clear enough for her friends to understand. "People say he died in some accident. Then he showed up a few days later, an orphan."

The two girls were speechless as they listened to Cleo. "There are a lot of rumors about Carter. None of them are true. You could ask anyone."

"So he is just a boy with a lot of talk, and many rumors?" Rikki asked. "I'm safe?"

Cleo took a deep breath, trying to keep eye contact with Rikki as she said as clearly as she could, "You do not have to worry about Carter Nassir." Then she started to think about the biggest lie she had just told her best friend.

That night, Rikki, Bella and Will were sitting in Will's bout house talking about the little girl they had found. All three of them had started to wonder what had come of her. Finally, Rikki offered to Call Zane and ask.

"Hey, Zane," She started. "I was just wondering what you did with the little girl?"

Zane was silent on the other end for a second before he said, "She is in good hands and I'm sure you would agree."

"Do you know who has her?" Rikki asked hoping Zane was right.

There was another silence before he whispered, "She is with a friend of mine."

"Can we see her?" Bella asked and Rikki repeated to Zane.

Again, Zane was quite, but for a longer time. Finally he said, "I would have to ask. They are very protective people." He was amazed at how he had not lied through that entire sentence.

"Cool," Rikki said happily. "Just tell us when."

"I will," Zane said right before he hung up. Then he took a deep breath, thinking of how he was going to work with his girlfriend.

_Pop Quiz: (well not really anymore)_ _ok these will be quotes, I want to know how said them. Same rules still apply. _

"_Is he a little funny in the head?" A)Kim B)Rikki C) Angela D)Cleo _

"_What did I do?" A)Emma B)Cleo C)Bella D)Kim _

"_She is such a loser." A)Kim B)Cleo C)Rikki D)Emma _


	9. Chapter 9

**Past Lives: The Things Unknown and Unsaid **

_A/N: I wrote this like… forever ago, at least a year. So here is the deal, thinks might seem a little different, and the end is going to be no where the same, but I will continue. So tell me what you think about this. _

_Answers to the quiz: 1) C) Angela 2)B) Cleo 3)A)Kim _

**Present Day **

"We can't just deny them of that," Zane whispered into his phone looking out the opened door to his office for Rikki. "And I can't lie to Rikki, you know that."

Cleo sighed on the other end before saying, "We'll think of something. Maybe we can let them see her, so they won't worry about her anymore. Maybe then they would let her go and none of this would come up again."

"Then what, you'll never let them come over to your house anymore, not tell them what you are doing when you are with her, keep lying to the people who trust you more than anyone else?" Zane asked in a soft voice.

"I guess you are right, for once," Cleo said looking to Katelyn who was sitting in her living room with more old toys from when she and Kim were little. "I just don't want them to know."

Zane sighed just as he saw Rikki coming into the café and walk towards the café. "I know." He whispered before hanging up and starting to type so that Rikki would not be suspicious.

**About 12 Years Ago**

"That girl has been through so much," the child psychiatrist said as she watched Cleo and Emma play as if nothing happen to them two weeks before. "Look at her, she seems un-phased."

"Yeah, un-phased until she is put near the water," Commented the doctor. "I wouldn't be surprised if she never wants to be near the water again."

"Agreed," The child psychiatrist said writing something down, then looking back to the two girls.

**Present Day **

Opening her eyes, she couldn't tell where she was. There was no air, and she wasn't falling. Then, memories quickly flooded back into her mind, where she had been, what had just happened, where she was now. Trying to move, she couldn't go where she wanted to, and her head was starting to hurt. Then she saw eyes, his eyes before she had to close hers.

Cleo woke up to the loud buzzing of her alarm clock. She took a few deep breaths, reminding herself that she could breath, that there was air and no water. Her head still hurt, and the nightmares were becoming more realistic every time she had it. Still she quickly pushed it from her mind as she got ready for the day.

As she got hers and Katelyn's breakfasts, there was a knock on the door. Cleo watched as Katelyn went and answered it. Zane entered the house, patting Katelyn on the head as he pasted her, and went straight over to Cleo.

"Ok so I have fixed our problem," Zane said making Cleo look up from what she was doing.

"I'm scared," She confessed as she looked to where Katelyn was watching them.

"Don't be, this is full proof," Zane said, making Cleo give him a funny look. Still she listened as he explained, "Look today I will take Katelyn, so that Rikki and Bella can see that she is perfectly fine."

"And when they ask why you are watching her," Cleo asked with a smile.

"I tell them that I know the family," Zane answered as if he had rehearsed this.

"And what about the understanding Katelyn?" Cleo asked looking to Katelyn, who was interested now that she heard her name.

"Well I had a few years of phrases."

"In Grade school," Cleo reminded him with a smile. "What do you really remember?"

"Let's hope enough," Zane said picking up Katelyn, who had walked over to where they were standing. "And if I get in a bind, I will call you."

Cleo watched as Zane carried Katelyn out of her house, waving good-bye when she did. She knew this was going to end badly somehow, but at the moment she couldn't see it. So she sighed and went back to preparing her breakfast.

At the Café, Rikki walked in with Bella close on her tail. She had gotten Bella to accompany her into her office, as to see what Carter might do. When they walked in, there was only a note sitting on the desk. In big red letters it read, "RIKKI." Rikki took a deep breath as she took it and read it out loud, "Don't listen to Cleo. I'm a treat and you know it. Remember, Zane belongs to a princess."

Rikki looked up to Bella. Her face showed fear, real fear. It was something Bella had only seen Rikki show once. They both knew what this meant. They weren't safe on Mako. Carter was more than they thought he was. And Cleo had lied to them. There was something going on that she didn't want them to know about. Which brought up a strange question. How much did they really know about Cleo's childhood?

"Hey guys," Someone said from behind them, making Rikki and Bella jump with fear. Rikki quickly hid the note as they turned to find Zane standing there holding onto the little girls hand. "You wanted to make sure Katelyn was ok. Well here she is."

The girls continued to stare at him, still trying to realize it was Zane, and not Carter. Katelyn stared at the girls as well. Then she looked up to Zane, a little bit on fear on her face.

"Amigos (1)," Zane said to Katelyn as he pushed her forward.

"You know her langue?" Bella asked.

"Yeah… well when the family asked me to babysit, they taught me a few phrases," Zane explained the story like the truth. "You know, so I could communicate with her."

Rikki and Bella nodded, not fully believing his story. Still they took it, and spent a few hours playing with Katelyn, making sure she really was ok. Then they sent Zane off with her, back to they had no idea, and that still worried them.

"There is something he isn't telling us," Rikki said once Zane was gone. "Something is going on, and it has something to do with events that happened before we got here, and we need to figure out what that is."

_Translations: 1)friends _

_Pop Quiz: Ok so I haven't done this since before I stopped writing this story, but I have decided to do it just for this story. Anyway, if you get all three questions right, you get a sneak peak. These are quotes, you have to tell me who says what. _

"_What if you didn't make stupid comments, you banana." A)Zane B)Rikki C)Sophie D)Nate _

"_Have you told them you're a mermaid?" A)Emma B)Cleo C)Rikki D) Lewis _

"_I'm such an idiot." A)Bella B)Cleo C)Rikki D)Emma _


	10. Chapter 10

**Past Lives: The Thinks Unknown and Unsaid **

_Answers to the Quiz: 1) D) Nate 2) C) Rikki 3) B) Cleo _

**Present Day **

"This feels wrong," Bella said to Rikki while she stood by the door of the office, looking for Zane.

"What's wrong about it?" Rikki asked as she set up the video chat on the laptop. "It's not like we aren't suppose to be here. This is just as much my office as it is his, remember."

"That's not the wrong part," Bella said looking to Rikki. "It's the going behind their backs, lying to Cleo."

"She lied to us, remember," Rikki said looking up from the laptop. "So what if we want to learn the truth. We have a right to that much."

"I guess so," Bella answered looking back outside to find no sign of Zane or Cleo. "Let's just do this fast. It still feels wrong."

Rikki shook her head as she hit the invite button. It only took a minute for her to respond. The video screen popped up and Rikki found herself looking at the face of someone she hadn't spoken to in almost a year.

"Emma, hey," Rikki said with a smile.

"I was starting to think that you two had forgotten about me," Emma commented with a laugh. "It is great to speak to you."

"I know it has been forever," Rikki said. Then she turn serious as she said, "I have a question."

Emma was a little confused by the switch in Rikki's tone, but she answered with, "Ok, shoot."

"What do you know about a boy Named Carter Nassir?" Rikki asked, trying to keep her voice level and to not show fear.

Emma didn't answer for a while, surprised Rikki even knew that name. Then she said in a soft voice, "Where did you hear that name?"

"He's new in school," Rikki answered quickly, too quickly. Emma knew right away something was wrong. She gave Rikki and look, making Rikki say, "Cleo seemed to know him, and she isn't telling us anything."

"Us?" Emma questioned, making Rikki rethink what she had just said, and remember that she nor Cleo ever told Emma anything about Bella. "Who's us?"

"We have trouble," Bella said looking to Rikki, shutting the door quickly. "Zane just walked in."

"Is there someone else in the room?" Emma asked, hearing Bella's voice.

"Yes, and we don't have time for this," Rikki said panicky. "Can you tell me about Carter?"

Emma sighed, putting her hands on her face. Then she looked into the camera as she said, "What is there to say? He was a boy a lot were afraid of. He was presumed dead for a while, but he wasn't. There were also some weirder stories but I don't want to get into anything…"

"You can say whatever you want," Rikki assured her.

"They really were nothing," Emma confessed. "Most was a lot of talk, a lot of rumors. Rikki, all I can really tell you is, he is dangerous. Stay away from him, for your own good." Emma cut off of the chat, just as Zane walked in to find Bella standing by the door and Rikki shutting the laptop.

"What's going on here?" Zane asked looking from girl to girl.

"Nothing," Rikki answered as calm as she could.

Zane nodded, not believing her completely. Rikki and Bella continued to smiled, not moving from where they were. The silence lasted a few minutes, everyone just staring at each other. Then Rikki stood up from the chair and said, "Well we have to go."

Zane watched as Rikki and Bella left the office, leaving him with more questions than he should ever have. But he let them go, knowing Rikki would tell him in her own time, as she always did.

At her own home, Cleo Sat in the living room with her family, just relaxing. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She moved out of the living room before looking at who it was. She was surprised by the name she saw on the caller id.

"Emma, hey," Cleo said happily, as if nothing was going on. If it had been anyone else on the phone, they might have believed her voice.

"Is Carter back?" Emma asked first off. Cleo looked to the living room where no one was paying attention to her. Still she walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Yes, he is," Cleo answered truthfully. She didn't want to lie to anyone else. "How did you know that?"

"Rikki told me," Emma answered, also trying to be honest. "Why is he back?"

"I guess it has something to do with the grade one boat wreck," Cleo told her. "There is a big remembrance going on. I guess he heard about it somehow. But Emma, he is here to stay for awhile. He's in school."

"Is he trying to follow you?" Emma asked quickly.

"Not me…" Cleo started not wanting to tell Emma what was really going on.

Emma understood, though. "He's following Rikki, isn't he?"

"Emma this is a little more serious than that," Cleo confessed. "I think he had threatened her, and me."

"Oh, Cleo," Emma said softly. Cleo could hear her sigh on the other end. "I can't let you go through this alone. I'm coming back."

"You don't have to do that, Em," Cleo assured her.

"No, but I want to," Emma answered before hanging up the phone. Cleo sighed and hung up her phone too. This was getting out of hand, and Emma was right, she didn't want to be alone.

**About 12 Years Ago**

"Look who it is," Carter said smiling towards Emma and Cleo. "The two princesses all safe and sound."

Emma and Cleo stood close together. They hadn't spoken to anyone since they had gone back to school that morning. Now Carter was teasing them. But he changed his expression quick, smiling even, as he said, "You know what I did, right." The both nodded. "And we are going to keep that our little secret, right." They nodded again. "Good."

The girls watched as he walked back to where the other boys on the playground were. Then they looked to each other.

"Ele espanta-me (1)," Cleo said to Emma. Emma just nodded, not quite understanding, but knowing she should agree.

_Translations 1) He scares me _

_Pop Quiz: Yeah you get it. _

_What does Lewis say is on Mako in episode 10 of the 2__nd__ season? A) Monsters, Mermaids, Maniacs B) Caves, Trees, Bugs C) Bugs, Sun, Rocks D) Caves, spiders, snakes _

_What does Cleo think Denman is not in episode 8 of the 1__st__ season? A) A real scientist B) pretty C) Smart D) A real blond _

_What does Rikki remind Lewis of in episode 2 of the 1__st__ season? A) A stone fish B) A porcupine C) A football team D) Poison _


	11. Chapter 11

**Past Lives: The Things Unknown and Unsaid **

_Answers to quiz: 1) B) Caves, Trees, Bugs 2) D) A real blond 3)A) a Stone fish _

**Present Day**

"Why would Cleo lie to us?" Rikki asked Bella as she paced the space she could in the moon pool.

"Maybe she was just trying to protect us?" Bella answered, getting a look from Rikki. She looked down at her crossed legs and the rock she was sitting on. "I'm just saying, this is Cleo we are talking about. She had to have had a good reason for lying, or she wouldn't have done it."

Rikki sighed, thinking Bella's words over. "I guess you have a point." Rikki sighed looking to the moon pool. Then she looked back to Bella as she said, "If what Emma said is true, then Carter could be a real problem, in more ways than one. He could hurt someone."

"Yeah, like you," Bella interjected.

"Or Cleo. Bella, I think there is a whole lot more to this story than we know. We need to find out what happened between Cleo and Carter, and why she is being so secretive all of a sudden."

Bella nodded in agreement. Then Rikki dove into the pool followed by Bella. They quickly swam back to shore, then almost ran to the café. Inside the café, they couldn't find any sign of Cleo or Carter. Thinking quickly, and cunningly, Rikki guided Bella to the office. As she had hoped, Zane was sitting there typing on his laptop.

"Hey, girls," Zane said happily when they walked in, but his expression changed when he saw theirs. "What's up?"

"Cleo lied to us," Rikki admitted, sitting down on the couch. Bella stood by the door, which she had shut.

"About what?" Zane asked with worry in his voice. He was hoping she hadn't found out about Katelyn or the accidents. Cleo would find some way to blame him if they had. He shut his laptop as he listened closely to Rikki's answer.

"About Carter," Bella said instead, looking to Rikki for help. "There is something she isn't telling us about him."

Zane shook his head. "Why would you two care about Carter?" He knew well that Carter was bad news, and that he only dealt with people if he had to. So what would he have against Rikki or Bella, other than their relationship with Cleo, and that was never enough.

Rikki was being quiet now. She didn't really want to tell Zane what had happened with Carter, but if she wanted answers, she knew she had to. She took a deep breath, looking to Bella before saying softly, "He threatened me."

Zane's mouth dropped. He got up quickly and sat down beside his girlfriend. "Why… why would he do that?" He put his arm around Rikki.

"Because he doesn't like you and I," Rikki practically whispered. "He said something about a princess after that, but mostly the first part."

Zane didn't speak, so Bella decided to add, "We tried to talk to Cleo about this, but she flat out lied to us. She said he was no threat."

"And how do you know that was a lie?" Zane asked, looking to Bella now for answers.

"Rikki talked to this girl… um… Emma, and she told her that Carter was dangerous." Bella answered for Rikki. Zane looked to Rikki, who nodded.

"It's going to be ok," Zane said softly to Rikki. "You know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"Yes, but do you really think you could handle Carter?" Rikki asked sternly.

Zane sighed, knowing he could lie. In a soft whisper he said, "Truthfully… no." Rikki looked away from him as fear crossed her face. Bella was mimicking her perfectly.

Carter walked up the path that led to Cleo's house. He had a sneaky smile pasted on his face as he rang the door bell and waited for Cleo to answer. To his surprise, a young girl answered instead. He didn't let his smile fade as he asked in a sweet voice, "Can I speak to your sister?"

The little girl just stared at him as if he was speaking a foreign langue. Just then, Cleo came down the stars to find Katelyn at the door with Carter. She sighed before telling Katelyn, "Suba estrelas (1)"

She smiled before racing up the stairs, leaving Cleo staring at Carter. After a minute of just staring, she asked, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk," he answered.

"I thought we already agreed not to talk," Cleo reminded him. "Or did you forget that little conversation?"

Carter sighed, knowing he was getting no were. "Look, I was wondering… about you… and your friends…"

"I know you are stalking Rikki," Cleo blurted. "So you can drop the act."

Carter smiled his freaky smiled as he said, "Come on, you really think I would do that?" he stared at Cleo for a while. "I have plans, Cleo. Understand that this is best for the both of us." Cleo continued to stare. "You'll see."

Carter left after that, leaving Cleo standing at her door, thinking about what Carter was saying. Katelyn ran down as soon as she heard the door slam. She smiled at Cleo, making her smiled, and snapping her out of her trance.

Bella was working with Nate, cleaning up from their band practice, when the beads to the café sounded. Bella looked up to see a blond girl walk into the café. She was dressed in a light blue halter top and short jean shorts. She also had big white sunglasses that hid her eyes and flip-flops that gave her like two feet to her already tall figure. Bella watched as she walked through the small afternoon crowd, making her way to the counter, talking to Sophie, then knocking on the door to Zane's office.

"Who's that?" Bella asked Nate, as if he would know who the pretty girl was.

Nate looked to the girl, then back to Bella. He laughed before asking, "You don't know who that is?" When he noticed her seriousness, Nate sighed and said, "That's Emma Gilbert," as if she should know the name well and not have heard it once the day before.

_OK, So this Pop Quiz is kind of like, "Hey, how well do you know the stars?" I am going to give you a character names and choices, you have to figure out who else they play. _

_1) Rikki A) Faye _

_2)Cleo B)Rebecca _

_3)Bella C)Isabel _

_4)Emma D) Tatum_


	12. Chapter 12

**Past Lives: The Things Unknown and Unsaid **

_Answers to quiz: 1)Rikki C) Isabel 2)Cleo A)Faye 3)Bella D)Tatum 4)Emma B) Rebecca Good job to anyone who tried and on to the next chapter. Translation from last chapter 1) Go Up stairs (sorry I wrote the end notes like a week after the chapter so I over looked it) _

**About 13 Years Ago **

"Making friends with the new girl are you, Emma?" Carter asked with a laugh. "Princesses only play with princesses, isn't that right princess Emma."

Boys laugh as Emma looks on to where the brunette sits alone in the sand box, her eyes to the ground. She looked back to the boys.

"Well I think it is sweet," Another blond boy says from the back.

"Sweet?" Zane asks with a laugh. "Sweet is for the girly-girls. Are you a girly-girl, Emma?" The boys started to laugh again. Emma looked away and started for the brunette, their words just falling away. She wasn't going to let them get to her.

**Present Day**

"You didn't have to come?" Cleo whispered as the two sat alone in the café.

"No, but I wanted to," Emma answered. "And if anyone asks, I'm here for the remembrance." Emma looked around. So far, there was no sign of Rikki, but another blond girl kept looking towards her. "Besides, do you think you could handle Carter on your own?" She smiled to Cleo. Cleo shook her head and sighed.

Rikki quickly walked into the café, finding Bella fast. Her eyes only skimmed over where Cleo and Emma sat, so that she didn't really notice who was sitting there. She walked up to Bella saying, "You know with all this Cleo lying stuff, we almost forgot about our project."

"Rikki, is that the girl you were talking to yesterday?" Bella asked to where Cleo and Emma sat. Rikki turned around quick to see Emma and Cleo leaning close to each other, whispering, the rest of the world not on their radars.

She stood up straighter and smiled before walking over to them. Her voice was a little to perky for Rikki when she said, "Hey, Emma. When did you get in?"

"Rikki!" Emma exclaimed, coming out of the conversation she was having with Cleo and standing up to hug her friend. "I've missed you so much. Life is boring without you."

"I'm sure it is," Rikki commented, looking to where Bella still stood away from the group. She turned back to Emma, "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here for the remembrance." Emma answered without blinking an eye, her lying way better than when she left. "Mrs. Ig called and asked if I could speak, since I was there and remember what happened."

Rikki smiled at this. "Oh, really, because Cleo said she couldn't." Rikki looked to Cleo to confirm what she had just said.

Cleo looked to Emma before turning back to Rikki and saying, "Well it was a long time ago, and my parents sheltered me." Cleo laughed, "You know how my dad is." Rikki nodded, not quite believing what she was hearing, but taking it anyway.

Rikki looked back to where Bella stood, looking onto the group, curiosity on her face. Rikki gave a small signal for her to come over. Seeing this, Emma looked up to watch as Bella crossed the café, walking towards them. She smiled when she got closer.

"Em, this is Bella," Rikki introduced. "She moved in not long after you left." Rikki looked from Emma to Bella. "Bella, this is Emma, our friend from before you moved here."

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said softly and defensively.

"Likewise," Emma said in return, her tone even tenser.

Cleo looked between the two girls, one of her smiles forming on her face. Emma kept her eyes locked on Bella, trying to read her. The task was almost impossible. Bella was doing her best to read Emma as well, but was having just about the same luck. Emma smiled. Bella smiled. Rikki looked from each of them, then to Cleo. She didn't exactly know what to expect. No one did.

After a bit of silence, Cleo looked down at her watch, then back to Emma. "We better get going if we are going to make that meeting." She said. Emma nodded and followed Cleo out of the café. As soon as they were gone Bella looked to Rikki.

"That's the girl you spoke with yesterday, isn't?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes, it is," Rikki answered.

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know." Rikki looked around the café, hoping she could catch sight of Zane. Instead she caught sight of another boy, who looked as if he had been spying on them. He smiled to her, his blond hair just running into his eyes. Then he turned and left.

Across the Café, Zane walked up to Sophie, who was working behind the counter. She looked up with a smile when she noticed Zane standing next to her.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Zane asked before she could say anything.

"Of course," Sophie said in her impress all voice, her fake smile appearing on her face.

"Did you see that boy that just left, blond hair, blue shirt?" Zane pointed to the spot Carter had been standing in not seconds before.

"Yeah," Sophie answered, looking to the spot. "What about him?"

"I don't want him back in this place," Zane announced. It was the first time he had ever officially band someone from his café. Sophie was a little shocked.

"May I ask why?" Sophie looked on with curiously waiting for Zane's answer.

Sighing Zane replied, "The guy is bad news, and I don't want him anywhere near this place." Then he walked off, leaving Sophie with her questions.

Zane walked out of the café to come face to face with Carter. Carter was sporting a nice smile, one that said he was going to get what he wanted one way or another. Zane just stared at him, wait for him to speak.

"What, you don't like me?" Carter asked as if a child wanting to know if an adult thought they were cute.

"Why did you threaten my girlfriend?" Zane asked sternly, not in the mood for jokes.

"You know why," Carter answered. "She's not good for you. Though I do admit, I am impressed with her, oh and that other girl… Bella was her name. They weren't part of my plan, oh but now they are."

"What game are you playing?" Zane asked.

Carter laughed. " Você verá. (1)" Then he walked off, leaving Zane to wonder what he had just said.

_Translation 1) You'll see _


End file.
